Not so Bad
by Sailorstar165
Summary: Demyx is injured during a mission. Present for Sweet Nocturne of Melody on "Down the Rabbit Hole." XigDem fluff.


This was the sort of mission Demyx hated.

When he'd gotten up this morning, he'd wanted to go on an easy mission, like investigating a new world, or even collecting treasure chests. What he'd gotten instead was a Heartless fighting job. On his own this time, so he couldn't even bow out while Roxas did all the work.

The result was that he'd gotten his butt handed back to him within ten minutes of arrival. He was so pathetic that after smacking him around, the Heartless had left the Melodious Nocturne curled in a fetal position, battered and bleeding, to go find prey that actually _had_ what they wanted.

Now Demyx was just lying there, whimpering. No one would be coming for him. He wasn't important enough. He was just part of the Organization XIII because he was a Nobody, not because he was useful. He didn't have Roxas's key, or Saïx's smarts, or Xaldin's ruthlessness. Even Xigbar, who irritated everyone to no end, was useful with his control of space. What did Demyx do? He played music and controlled water. Lame.

He heard movement somewhere in the corridor. It was probably the Beast. Saïx had mentioned there being a beast or something in this castle that he had to watch out for. Well, served him right for not being more careful. Demyx bit his lip. He didn't want to die yet. What was he giving up for? Groaning, he stood and limped behind a suit of armor. He had to get back to the portal and RTC. That was his only chance.

"Demyx?"

The Melodious Nocturne froze. He knew that voice.

"Demyx? Where the hell are you?"

That was Xigbar. What was he doing here? He couldn't be looking for him, could he?

"Demyx, if you don't get your ass over here, I'm leaving."

"Over here," Demyx said, waving and regretting it as his shoulder throbbed painfully.

Xigbar looked the other Nobody up and down. "What the hell happened to you?"

"There was a whole bunch of Heartless! They attacked me all at once."

That caused Xigbar to raise an eyebrow. "Really now? Bullydogs?"

"Uh huh."

"Yeah. I pounded their faces in. There were only four of them."

Demyx stared at his feet. "You know I'm not a fighter!"

Xigbar laughed and clapped Demyx on the back. "But come on, Bullydogs? They weren't even Neoshadow!" He paused as Demyx winced. "You okay?"

"I told you, they attacked me all at once."

The older Nobody frowned and opened a dark portal. "Come on, let's head back." Demyx thankfully limped through the portal.

What was on the other side surprised him. Rather than the lounge where they usually popped back, Xigbar had taken him to his room. Demyx had never been in said room, but he knew it had to be Xigbar's because of the targets with the dart-like bullets sticking out of them.

"All right, out of that coat."

If Demyx had had a heart, it would have skipped a beat. "W-what?"

Xigbar held up some bandages. "Let's get you fixed up before you go back to Saïx and say you took care of the Heartless problem."

Demyx was at a loss for words. "You're letting me take the credit?"

"No shit. If Siax finds out I saved your sorry ass, we'd both be Dusks for sure."

Demyx shrugged off his coat and shirt and sat on Xigbar's bed. He winced as the elder cleaned out the cuts decorating his shoulder and back first. "It's not like they'd miss me. I'm useless."

"You aren't useless," Xigbar replied matter-of-factly. "This place would be boring without you."

The Melodious Nocturne winced again when Xigbar pulled something out of one of the wounds, probably a claw or a tooth. "But I'm not good at missions."

"You're good at recon."

"Then why send me to fight Heartless?"

Xigbar shrugged and started with the bandages. "How the hell should I know? I'm not Dog Boy. Turn around so I can get your front."

Demyx did so obediently and bit his lip as Xigbar started cleaning what felt like the worst of the wounds. "He was trying to get rid of me."

"Doubt it. You had to survive this long somehow."

"But I'm not smart, or ruthless, or have any special powers."

Xigbar chuckled. "You had to be special somehow to stay somewhat human."

"So I might've had a strong heart or something. Big whoop. I'm just a loyal idiot weakling chicken."

The sniper finished with the injuries and moved to Demyx face, which was scratched up and bleeding. "Loyalty counts for something, you know." He grinned crookedly.

Demyx felt his face grow hot against the alcohol swab. What was this? He didn't have a heart to feel embarrassed. He might pretend to, especially when he gets caught by the locals on a mission, but that was pretend. He didn't have to pretend in front of Xigbar or the others in the Organization.

"Does it hurt?"

"Huh?"

"I asked, does it hurt? Those Heartless did a number on you."

Demyx swallowed hard. "It doesn't anymore."

"Good." Xigbar shut his first aid kit and pushed it back under his bed.

"So… um… Why would Saïx get the Superior to turn you into a Dusk for saving me?"

Xigbar shrugged. "I was supposed to be somewhere else, but when I heard you were out there by yourself, I changed my mind and went after you."

There was a tightening in Demyx's hollow chest. "Y-you did? Why?"

Xigbar shrugged again and flopped back on his bed and pointed his gun at a target taped to the ceiling. "Things would get boring without you."

Demyx couldn't look at Xigbar. What was going on? Why did he feel like this? Heck, why was he _feeling_ at all? Now he was acting like Roxas, who didn't seem to realize he didn't have a heart. If he didn't know better, he might think he was _falling_ for Xigbar.

"You sure you're okay?" Xigbar eyed Demyx curiously. "You're acting weirder than usual."

"I-I just wanted to thank you. I thought I was dead for sure." He swallowed hard. "W-why did you save me? The real reason."

Xigbar stopped shooting at his ceiling and made the gun vanished. "That was the real reason. I couldn't imagine this place without you. Well, I could, but it ain't pretty."

Demyx wasn't sure what to think about this. So far, he was feeling weird, but that didn't mean Xigbar was feeling the same way. Well, there was one way to know for sure. "Xiggy, close your eyes." Xigbar raised his eyebrow. "I want to give you something."

The one-eyed Nobody grinned and closed his eye. Demyx took a steadying breath, then leaned in. When his lips touched Xigbar's, the sniper wrapped his arms around Demyx and pulled his closer. Somehow, that didn't surprise Demyx.

They stayed like this for a few moments, then Xigbar released the other. "So what was that about?" he asked, his crooked grin still on his face.

"I-I don't know!" Demyx buried his face in his hands. "I just felt like it!"

Xigbar laughed, then pulled Demyx against him carefully, so as not to touch any of the injuries. "Well, I wouldn't mind if you felt like it again."

Demyx blinked up at Xigbar, who seemed perfectly comfortable with his arm slung around his shoulders in a loose hug. Then the Nocturne smiled. Maybe fighting missions weren't so bad after all.

* * *

Merry Christmas, Nocturne!


End file.
